


Cast Me Away

by nonisland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge: Never Have I Ever, Community: kinkme_merlin, Crack, Other, Phallic Metaphors, anthropomorfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Excalibur<i>, the sword says, </i>and you look very strong and safe.<i></i></p><p><i>The stone feels even warmer. </i>I am a stone<i>, it replies, wishing it had a glamorous way to introduce itself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4752) by anon. 



> Written for the kinkme_merlin prompt “[Excalibur/Stone](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/25900.html?thread=26502956#t26502956)” (second fill down). Title is obviously part of the inscription on Excalibur.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

It is a normal day, ordinary and peaceful, when the stone first becomes aware of a presence in the woods around it. Two presences, actually—one human, and one unliving but radiating a magic so powerful it all but eclipses all sense of the human. The stone almost quivers with longing for the magical entity.

And then the human is there, and the magical entity—a sword, more beautiful than anything the stone has ever seen—is raised above the stone’s surface. It could be just the sunlight gliding over the stone, but the stone suddenly feels very warm.

 _I am Excalibur_ , the sword says, _and you look very strong and safe._

The stone feels even warmer. _I am a stone_ , it replies, wishing it had a glamorous way to introduce itself.

The human says something, and magic crackles through the air.

 _This one wishes to put me in you for safekeeping_ , says Excalibur hopefully, and the stone thinks of holding this shining length of magic-drenched steel within it and almost forgets how to speak with how much it wants that.

 _Please!_ it says finally, as the human finishes spellcasting and lowers Excalibur towards the stone. Where they touch the stone goes molten, opening itself around Excalibur, shuddering at how Excalibur’s presence shifts its entire being.

Excalibur makes a high, pleased sound, almost beyond hearing, as it slides deep into the stone’s welcoming self. The stone is overwhelmed with pleasure, trembling around Excalibur’s blade, and as Excalibur sinks in to the hilt sparks fly from the place of their joining.

Afterwards, they rest together peacefully, and Excalibur tells the stone tales of dragons and kings, and the stone welcomes Excalibur to its new home.


End file.
